


Coda: Granada's Mazarin Stone

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Granada
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Author's note: Grenada's version of the Mazarin Stone/Three Garridebs is tolerable, if you know that they had to make changes to accomodate Jeremy Brett's illness, but frustrating if you were hoping to ever see that one glimpse of Holmes' heart from canon. Hence these drabbles to amend the ending and find a little comfort to go with the hurt.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's note: Grenada's version of the Mazarin Stone/Three Garridebs is tolerable, if you know that they had to make changes to accomodate Jeremy Brett's illness, but frustrating if you were hoping to ever see that one glimpse of Holmes' heart from canon. Hence these drabbles to amend the ending and find a little comfort to go with the hurt._

"Brother mine," he said, "bravo," and turned away, but I felt a pang at the praise.

"Sherlock." The tone of my voice caught him mid-step, and he waited, back straight and head high for the bad news. "Watson was injured."

At that he spun back, eyes flashing in the uncertain light. "Badly?"

"Enough so that I thought it better to leave him with the Garrideb sisters. But he would not let them send for another doctor."

"_You_ should have done so then," Sherlock snapped, summoning a nearby cab with a peremptory wave. "Watson makes a worse patient than I do."


	2. Sherlock Holmes

The cab drew up outside of the Garrideb house and I jumped down, ordering the driver to stand and wait. Watson I found in the kitchen, being attended by a police surgeon whilst the prisoner waited his turn. There was a deep scratch on the right side of his neck, and a gash in his arm still being stitched. By the condition of his shirt and the lack of color in his face, he'd lost far too much blood. But he smiled drunkenly when he noticed my arrival. "It's all right, Holmes," he said. "I can't feel a blessed thing."


	3. Dr Watson

Young Stevenson had had my arm full of morphine before I'd a chance to argue, the cut having gone closer to the axillary artery than was either safe or comfortable, but whether it was morphine or blood loss that robbed me of my knees I could not say. In any case I should not have made it to the cab were it not for Holmes' support.

He tucked his coat over me for the long ride home. "That's the last time I let Mycroft see to your safety, my dear Watson. He clearly can't take proper care of a biographer."


	4. Mrs Hudson

Nearer three than two in the morning when I heard the rap on the door, it was, and if it weren't that I'd been listening for the doctor's return I'd have turned over again and let whoever it was knock till morning. Instead I pulled on my wrapper and went to see. I was just about to give the caller a piece of my mind when I realized it was Mr. Holmes, his arms full of the doctor and a terrible smell of blood on both of them.

"Hurt, but sleeping," whispered Mr. Holmes, softly, and carried his friend upstairs.


End file.
